


Coffee

by Aisu_Inoue



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cigarettes, Coffee Shops, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, My sense of humor is the worst so forgive me for my lame jokes in here, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Warning: Amateur writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Inoue/pseuds/Aisu_Inoue
Summary: Yamada was giving free coffees on the first day he opened his cafe, and he met an attractive guy.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> First of all, I think you know who I am since I don't know why the first draft of this fic got published publicly on my profile and worse, mentioned your username too x'D. Gah, I feel too embarrassed to post this really. 
> 
> I usually will write angst and fluff, but this genre is totally OUT from my comfort zone so it was a bit of a challenge lol. I really want to learn how to write different kind of fics so thank you for providing me clear hints on what to write! I really hope you don't mind the slight angst though (and I know it's kinda long, but I feel guilty if I do it by chapters because I know it will never be continued if I do it that way so...)
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE ME ( TT_TT )
> 
> I gave my all writing this fic, so I really hope it is up to your liking!❤️
> 
> -Also, credits to corvidprompt on Tumblr that helps me a lot with the funny dialogues in the fic!-

“Keito! Another jug!”

 

Hectic. 

 

Yes, that was the perfect word to describe Yamada’s coffee shop that day. Totally hectic that he couldn’t even sit and breathe properly. People kept on coming from everywhere, in and out of his shop to get the free coffees his shop offered.

 

Since he had no relatives living nearby to come to his shop, Yamada thought giving free coffees on the first day would be a good strategy to market it, so he and Keito tried spreading the news on social medias. He never would’ve thought that it would go  _ this _ far. Thank god he opened the shop early in the morning, since people would be rushing to work at this time and getting themselves a cup of hot coffee while rushing to work was perfect for a quick breakfast.

 

Especially free coffees. Who didn’t want free coffees anyway?

 

The cafe he opened was a small one, completely in English-vintage concept where most of the furnitures were white and brown. The wall was purposely not painted, and the bright red bricks were coated with some substance, maybe varnish, that Keito brought from his house, making the surface looked shiny and smooth. The counter and the bar where Keito did all of the brewing was connected so it would be easier for them to transfer order to the bar, plus Yamada could help in making some if there were no customers by the counter. 

 

They already arranged all of the tables in the cafe, but Yamada pulled one to the center, just three to four steps further from the counter so it would be easier for him to deliver free coffees and the cashier machine won’t be in the way.  

 

Yamada rushed to the counter, fetching the coffee that Keito just brewed and poured them into the paper cups that he already arranged on the table. Steady and swift. Once the jug was empty, he placed the jug beside the paper cups and started to hand those to the people that came. Most of them were office workers, judging from the formal suits they wore and how tense they looked. He gave them a warm smile, hoping it could ease their tension.

 

He used to be just like them, worried if he could reach the office on time or worried if he looked proper since sometimes he would wake up late and didn’t have enough time to groom himself up. Well, he already got himself a coffee shop that he needed to look after, that time was over. Finally, after years.

 

He always believed in this legend: where every person would go through one phase in life that their happiness would reach its peak, and he believed that this was the day. The day that he waited for years, that made his sleepless nights, worrying if he ever make his wish come true—all of the work, the tears, the sore that he had for the past three years—worth it.

 

A coffee shop. For some people, it might be just a small achievement, anyone could do it. But to him, it was different. He had a purpose why he really wanted to have a coffee shop of his own. A purpose so big that he didn’t know where to start, a very dear purpose that his heart made just to see big warm smiles last long, smiles he had enough of losing.

 

A woman around her thirties approached Yamada once her turn in the line was up, hand in hand with a small boy, wearing his school uniform.  _ Maybe from the kindergarten, _ he thought. He handed a paper cup to the woman, while the small boy’s vision followed the movement of his mother’s hands intently as the paper cup changed hands. 

 

“Can I have one too?” the brown-eyed boy asked, giving Yamada puppy eyes.

 

Yamada lowered himself, chuckling, hands patting the boy’s shoulders. “You really want some? It tastes quite bitter!”

 

The pure boy nodded, and Yamada tilted his head up, asking for his mother’s permission. The mother sighed before she patted her child’s back. “It’s okay, I’m afraid he’ll be wasting some of your coffee!” while giving Yamada a warm smile.

 

Yamada stood up, grabbed the last paper cup on the table and held it in his hand. “It’s okay, since this is the last cup for this jug anyway,” He pointed to the empty coffee jug on the table, handing out the cup to the little boy after exchanging nods with the boy’s mother, “here.”

 

The boy hesitated at first, eyes on his mother, asking for permission. Thankfully, his mother nodded, so the boy took the paper cup in glee. “Thank you so much!”

 

“You’re welcome!” replied Yamada, patting the boy’s head happily.  _ Cute _ , he thought.

 

Both of them left for one of the tables in the cafe, and another person approached. He wished that he could take at least a one minute break, but after seeing the figure of an attractive man in front of him, he cancelled those thoughts. 

 

_ Flirt mode activated. _

 

The man standing in front of him was quite tall, so Yamada needed to tilt his head to see his face. Ugh, this was one of the times he despised himself for being so short. 

 

“Wait a minute. I’m going to fetch some coffee at the counter,” said Yamada in a hurry after he took a glance at the man’s face. Quite stunning. His facial features were on point. Not to mention, the neatly-worn suit fitted the man’s vibe just right. Manly and classy.

 

“Keito, another jug,” ordered Yamada while resting both of his arms on the counter, facing Keito. 

 

“Okay,” Keito replied, hands swiftly progressing with his work. 

 

As usual, he wouldn’t utter a word when he was focusing on his work, totally engrossed on making new coffees for customers. Yamada wondered how would it be after he got a new barista to replace Keito, since he would only be helping here temporarily. Keito was already enough of an angel to volunteer to help despite of his busy schedule.

 

He’ll miss Keito when the time comes. 

 

“Hey, Keito,” Yamada whispered while shortening the distance between them.

 

“What?” he replied, still doing his work.

 

“Did you see the guy over there? He’s good-looking, don’t you think?”

 

Keito took a glance over Yamada’s shoulder before continuing his work. “Not my type, but okay, I guess?”

 

“‘Okay, I guess?’ What the fuck is that? Your taste in men is awful.”

 

“I’m straight.”

 

Yamada rolled his eyes. “Says the person who just broke up with his lover yesterday. A  _ boyfriend _ to be exact.” Yamada gave him a mocking smirk. “ That’s why he’s suddenly straight today.”

 

He could still remember vividly how swollen Keito’s eyes were, and how heartbroken he looked. Yamada only met his boyfriend like once or twice, and he knew that the relationship won’t last very long but he didn’t want to mention it, hoping it would go beyond what he expected but no. Yamada already guessed that the date with his boyfriend yesterday was a sad one, so he tried asking Keito what really happened, but he didn’t utter any single word about him, and didn’t even show any signs of being interested on telling Yamada about it, so he gave up. 

 

He didn’t even need to ask, Keito’s expression was clear enough for an answer. 

 

“Oh, shut up.” Keito took another glance at the man Yamada just mentioned. He had an idea. “Let’s see if you could get that guy’s phone number.” 

 

Yamada chuckled. “Oh, are you challenging me?” He sneered. “You’re challenging a pro. Wrong move.”

 

Keito placed the coffee that he just finished brewing on the counter while letting out a deriding laugh. “Let’s see.”

 

Yamada smirked, took the coffee jug off the counter, and stepped towards the table where the customers waited. Hands arranging the paper cups on the table before the man behind him voiced out:

 

“Um, can you please hurry? I need to go to work. A.S.A.P.”

 

Yamada was stunned by the sudden statement— _ since it was kinda rude— _ but he got himself together and started to pour the coffee in the paper cups. “Oh, sorry. Give me a minute.”

 

Man, he just ruined his first impression. He was planning to impress him with his hand skills. Oh well, maybe next time. 

 

If there’s  _ even _ a next time.

 

“Here.” Yamada handed him a paper cup. “Sorry for the wait.”

 

“Thanks,” the man replied with a small smile.

 

Yamada didn’t know if that smile had some kind of magic to beautify the man even more, but it was enough to make him drool. Maybe it was the fan beside them that made his jet-black hair sway beautifully, or the fluorescent light that highlighted his already-gorgeous features. Nevertheless, the man in front of him was too beautiful to take his eyes off. So classy and elegant, yet the man’s soft smile gave him a gentle vibe. 

 

Yamada’s vision trailed down to the sight of a fallen business card on the floor. He picked it up, and read the name silently. Yuto Nakaji-

 

Before he could even read the name until the end, a warm liquid covered his hair, then it trailed down to cover his eyesight—no, his entire face to be exact. The smell was— his own coffee? What the  _ fuck _ ?

 

“What the  _ heck _ is this shit? How are you going to open a coffee shop with  _ this _ ?” the man scolded, wiping the coffee off his mouth.

 

Yamada could feel his face getting warm. Heart thumping loudly. He felt… humiliated. Embarrassed and angry to be exact. But he couldn’t say a word or he would chase his potential customers away. He pulled his white shirt over his face to wipe the coffee on his face, sighing quietly to calm his nerves. 

 

Patience. He’s a  _ fucking _ customer, Yamada reminded himself. 

 

Instead of flirting with this man, now he would rather give him a nice slap on the face.

 

“I’m very sorry sir. I could do another one for you-”

 

Yamada hadn’t even finished his sentence yet when the guy shot back with another offensive comment.

 

“Shit will still taste like shit, and I don’t want that. You should just keep on giving this for free because people wouldn’t buy it!” the man retorted.

 

This guy really got on Yamada’s nerves. Now he didn’t give a damn about Keito’s challenge nor his potential customers; all he knew was that this  _ fucking  _ asshole needed to know not to mess up with him anymore. He might have looked hot and classy before, but now he just looked like complete garbage. His hairstyle suddenly looked so weird, his fashion sense was peculiar. Nothing about him was attractive to Yamada’s eyes now. How could he even call this man as good-looking just now?

 

_ Love at first sight is a complete lie. _

 

“Sir, free coffees are free for a reason. If you wanted something up to your, uh—” Yamada examined Yuto from head to toe. “—‘classy’ vibe, you better go to Starbucks or anything that you could customize to your own taste. My shop doesn’t need to follow some ungrateful jerk’s taste, it follows  _ mine _ , because it’s mine,” stated Yamada mockingly.

 

The man furrowed his eyebrows, pursing his lips in response to Yamada’s statement. “Up to you. Stupid people will always be stupid anyways. Thank you for that  _ amazing _ coffee.” He threw the half-empty paper cup on the shop’s floor the moment he stepped out of the cafe. The rest of the contents spilled on the floor, and now he had extra work cleaning all the mess.

 

_ Rude _ , Yamada thought. 

 

Luckily, the rest of the people in line seemed to disagree with the man’s actions and some even reassured him with ‘It’s okay,’ ‘it was just your first day,’ and it helped him feel a lot better. At least, he still had other potential customers who loved his coffee. 

 

For sure, the man was not welcomed here anymore.

 

Yamada took a paper cup on the table and sipped the content curiously. He wanted to know why the man claimed such a statement. 

 

It was just one sip, but that already showed him why that ‘Yuto’ was so furious about the coffee. 

 

“Keito! How the hell did you forget to put in sugar?!”

 

Keito won. 

 

And his winning laughter annoyed Yamada to the core.

 

*************

 

The last delivery.

 

He gazed over his favorite brown Mont Blanc watch, the hands of the clock were exactly at 8:00 p.m.  _ Keito might already be home by now _ , he thought. His English test was going to be held the next morning, so Yamada nagged him to go back home early to study for the test. Honestly, it was not that hard to just order him to go back, but Keito was quite a lazy ass when it was about studying, so he needed to nag like a mother to actually get him to study.

 

“Two hours.” said Yamada, reminding himself that he had to call Keito to make sure he was really studying or if he was already in the world of dreams. 

 

He could imagine how panicked Keito would be if he was sleeping when he called, because he knew very well what kind of ear torture he would suffer if Yamada knew he was sleeping. And no matter how much Keito tried to conceal it, he never succeed. Keito’s I-just-slept voice was too obvious.They had been friends for more than 7 years now, he could even recognize Keito’s breathing. Sharp ears, they say.

 

Yamada picked up the coffee-takeaway tray from the counter and switched off the lights. He locked the shop’s door once he stepped out, the sight of the ‘close’ sign was visible behind the door’s glass once he slipped the shop’s keys in his ripped jeans pocket. He took a glance towards the takeaway tray in his right hand; the coffees were still in the right place and none of its content were spilled, thankfully.

 

The office where he needed to send the coffees were just a few blocks away, so he decided to go there by foot. That night was chilly, as the rain just stopped pouring a few hours ago; making him shiver as the night breeze hit his skin. He decided to undo the sweater neatly wrapped around his waist, and cover his body with its warmth, followed by him pulling a small piece of paper that he just ripped from his notebook, written with the address of the customer.

 

“Nakajima. Inc, huh? Sounds familiar,” said Yamada.

 

He couldn’t recall from where he remembered the ‘Nakajima’ name. He must have seen or heard the name somewhere, he thought. 

 

After nearly half an hour of wandering and sightseeing, he finally found the place where his customer was waiting. His mouth gaped in awe at the sight before him. He checked the address on the small paper a few times, blinking non-stop. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The building was the tallest one there, standing out from any buildings around them. The sophisticated structure of the building could make people anxious of their own appearance, or even question their self-worth before entering. 

 

He heard people talking about this company from the very first moment he moved, but he only knew the gist of it since he never really wanted to bother himself with petty stuffs. He didn’t really had a tour around his shop’s place either, that’s why he just knew the company that people were talking about was here. 

 

Despite his lack of socialization, he heard a rumor during his survey for shop lots that the workers here had salary beyond the average office workers—even the cleaner had the same salary as the average office clerk! Now he could understand why the workers here dressed so formal yet looked so luxurious and exquisite. Their  _ goddamn  _ high salary. He wondered if most of his customers worked in this company. For nearly one month from the first day he opened the coffee shop, most of his customers were office workers dressed unusually luxuriously. 

 

But why did he feel so nervous? His hands were a bit cold, and his legs were unnaturally stiff. He tried to recall memories related to this company that might make him anxious, but none surfaced. Maybe he was nervous about his clothes? 

 

Yamada took a glance at himself from the reflection on the glass sliding door of one of the shops beside him, and he looked fine—at least, to his taste. He turned his head towards the building’s entrance, heaving a deep sigh. Well, even if it was weird or anything, he still needed to deliver the coffee to his customer by hook or by crook. 

 

“Here goes.” Yamada muttered nervously as he stepped through the automatic sliding door.

 

Silence. 

 

That was the first thing that hit him instead of weird stares or mocking smiles. The reception counter was empty, the hall was awfully silent too. Not all of the lights were used as well. Guess not much people are in the office. Oh, well. Maybe not all of them work overtime. He stared at the ticking clock on the wall; 8.31 p.m. 

 

“Ah, no wonder.” he muttered to himself. 

 

It was already late at night, of course people are on their way back home, including those that do overtime. Now he felt silly. Though, why was his customer still here if it was already this late?

 

The sound of the doorknob being turned echoed in the empty hall. A man, slightly shorter than Yamada himself, approached his way. “Ah, coffee delivery?” the man asked. He didn’t wear his coat or even his tie.

 

“Yamada, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, are you Chinen Yuri?” he asked, while reading the name he had written in the small piece of paper.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Chinen offered a tired smile. The droopy eyes that greeted Yamada already showed his exhaustion from working hard during the day. The coffee changed hands as Chinen passed the money for the coffee. 

 

“Thank you,” said Yamada, slipping his ‘pocket money’ into his pocket. 

 

“Last delivery?” Chinen sipped the content of one of the cups he bought. 

 

“Yeah, going back home after this.”

 

Yamada smiled as he heaved a sigh of relief once he saw how Chinen lifting his eyebrows in satisfaction after sipping the coffee he brewed in a rush earlier.  _ Thank god it still tastes good, _ Yamada thought. “How about you? Still working?” he continued.

 

“Not really, I’m waiting for a friend. His car broke down all of a sudden.”

 

“Oh-”

 

“Chinen!”

 

Someone called Chinen from behind Yamada, interrupting their conversation. 

 

“I can’t fix the car. There’s no mechanic available this late, too. I’m screwed.”

 

The man walked straight to Chinen and kept talking as if Yamada was not there. Yamada slid his hand in his sweater’s pocket while focusing his vision on the man’s face since his voice was a bit familiar, but due to the entrance that was quite dark, Yamada could only follow his movements towards Chinen. 

 

But once he could see the man’s face clearly under the fluorescent light, his feet instinctively started to step backwards towards the entrance. No wonder the name was familiar. He was  _ that _ guy.

 

Yamada didn’t want any more unnecessary scene with that guy,  _ again. _ If he was going to spit his coffee, do it for all he cared. He would rather leave.

 

Yamada was about to leave unnoticed before Chinen called out to him, ruining his plan of escaping.

 

“Do you happen to know how to fix a car?” 

 

He tilted his head towards them reluctantly, and shook his head quickly, eyes avoiding the taller one.

 

“No.”

 

Before Yamada could turn away and ‘run’, the other one bombarded him with another question.

 

“Do you happen to know any mechanic-”

 

The taller one finally turned his head towards Yamada’s direction, just to greet him with a shocked, disgusted face. His question was left unfinished.

 

“You-”

 

He finally realized Yamada’s existence there. The ‘Yuto’ man that he argued with a few weeks ago. 

 

_ Oh god. Just why did he need to meet this particular person again? _

 

“You both knew each other?” asked Chinen, completely oblivious to the tense air between Yamada and Yuto. 

 

“No-”

 

“No-”

 

Both of them answered at once, still glaring at each other.

 

Chinen could only stare in confusion, wondering what kind of relationship those two had without his knowledge. “Alright, alright. I don’t know what happened between both of you or what kind of relationship you guys have-”

 

“Relationship with this guy? Who the hell would want to be acquainted with this sharp-mouthed guy? Jerk.”

 

“Says someone who couldn’t even take critiques about his coffee. ”

 

“You’re saying that was a critique? You simply humiliated me by spitting it at my  _ freaking _ face!”

 

“You what?” Chinen questioned Yuto, but neither heard.

 

They were too busy quarrelling in their own world.

 

Chinen sighed disbelievingly, his left hand on his waist. He stared at the untouched coffee in the takeaway-tray he was clutching. He was  _ very _ sure that Yuto had done something wrong with the coffee shop owner, and if he tried to give this to Yuto, he would just throw it away—or worse,  throw it at Yamada’s face, especially given their heated argument at the moment.

 

“Okay, both of you, calm down!” 

 

Chinen’s sudden loud interruption startled them, silencing them both. He was so done with all the shouting. All he knew was that he wanted to go back and rest.

 

“Now, Yamada, do you think public busses are still available at this time?”

 

Yamada glanced over his watch. “The last bus will arrive at 9:15. You could catch the last bus if you hurry. It’s already 9.”

 

“Yuto, let’s just go home by bus tonight. We can’t do anything for your car now.”

 

“Okay.” Yuto grumbled, half hearted.

 

“So, will you tag along?” Both Chinen and Yuto were staring at his direction: one hoping that Yamada would tag along, while the other wished that he could just vanish from his sight and disappear. He shook his head.

 

“Nah, I won’t. My place is not that far from here. Just around a 30-minutes walk.” 

 

He lied. The trip to his house could actually take up to 1 hour by foot but he didn’t care. Usually he would use the bus but not for today. All he wanted to do was to stay away from Yuto—and walking along with him? No, thank you. He would rather if a long-haired ghost accompanied him along the way rather than a stranger who would get on his nerves each second of the way home. 

 

“Okay then. You should be on your way.” Chinen smiled warmly. “Be safe.”

 

“Will do. Thanks. You too.”  Yamada replied to the shorter one with a small smile but it withered quickly once the taller one was in sight. 

 

_ Don’t show your face anymore. _

 

That was what Yamada interpreted from Yuto’s expression as Yuto picked the coffee leftovers—assumingly Chinen forgot to throw it away after drinking—and threw it away as if it was too disgusting to behold. 

 

Yamada gulped down his own anger and walked away after Chinen went upstairs. He’d better save his energy for walking rather than wasting it screaming at a stubborn brat. 

 

So, there he was, walking all alone in an unfamiliar alley in the middle of the night. Two different paths appeared as he kept walking away from the company. Now, which way did he use? Was it right or left? The glass sliding door on his left seems familiar, yet the other one looked familiar as well since the buildings were built identical to each other.

 

_ Shit.  _

 

How could he forget where he came from? His terrible memory, added with his short-sightedness, made his night miserable.

 

The cold night breeze hit his face once again, and it gave him an eerie-kind of vibe straightaway. His imaginations ran wild; he could feel a presence—a creepy one—waiting, ready to spook the hell out of him throughout his journey home. Maybe the slit-mouthed woman? Or maybe the crawling long-haired woman? 

 

All of a sudden, the red sweater he was wearing was not enough to protect him from the night’s temperature. Goosebumps appeared on his body out of nowhere. Not because of the chilly night, for sure. He thought he could just walk alone like what he did just now, but realizing he already lost his way and his trip home would take longer than the usual, it creeped him out. For the human named Yamada Ryosuke, longer trips home at night resulted in extreme anxiety and intense lungs workout, and of course,  _ that  _ was not an option to be considered. He pulled out his Iphone 6, 9.05 p.m; checked his phone’s battery percentage if he could use the Google Maps to track his home,

 

_ 10%. _

 

“Fuck.”

 

Yamada scratched his head in frustration. He left his power bank at home since he thought that his phone’s battery was going to survive.

 

It did. But barely.

 

He was totally screwed. He couldn’t believe that he would think like this but;  _ he should’ve followed them. _ No other way around this.

 

If he turned back now and hurried, he might catch up with them. 

 

Yamada quickly changed his path, taking big steps at a time but stopped after a few. A part of him hesitated to go back.

 

If—just  _ if _ , he joined Yuto and Chinen in time, he would need to face Yuto again—or he may even be the subject of Yuto’s laughter for his cowardliness. The thought frustrated him enough.

 

Yet, as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, his mind could finally process the best solution for his current situation: he needed to follow them if he didn’t want to walk aimlessly in the middle of the night where he might, or might not, be followed by the unearthly creatures that he had always heard of. That already scared him to the bones. 

 

He shook those thoughts off, made up his mind and ran towards the Nakajima building, hoping Chinen and Yuto didn’t go just yet. He didn’t go that far from the building, thankfully, so he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw two familiar figures step out from the building’s entrance.

 

“Hey!” he shouted, waving his hands desperately.

 

Chinen, who was just staring at his phone, tilted his head in surprise. “Eh, did you forget something here?"

 

Yuto was surprised as well, but he kept on scrolling his phone; acting like he didn’t care, though Yamada knew he was all ears to his conversation with Chinen judging by how his ears twitched with every word they said.

 

“N-not really.”

 

“Then?”

 

“I actually, uh… lost my way?”

 

Yamada could hear Yuto’s silent chuckle, but he pretended not to notice. He needed to reach his house safe and sound. That was his priority now, even if it costs him his dignity.  _ For now. _

 

“To be actually honest, we are as clueless as you are.”

 

“Huh? Are you for real?” asked Yamada, disbelievingly.

 

“Yeah, this is our first time riding a public bus.”

 

Yamada really wanted to bang his head on the wall now. How could he forget that these people were rich and public transportation was not their kind of stuff? He was totally bewildered.

 

“There is a bus station near my cafe, though. But I forgot how to go back there from here. Have you ever visited the cafe from here before, Chinen?” asked Yamada, hoping Chinen would know since he bought his coffee.

 

“Nope. I’ve only ordered your coffees through delivery. I’ve never been there before.” replied Chinen with a sigh. 

 

Yamada furrowed his eyebrows, thinking deeply. There must be some thing that they could work out. 

 

Both of them were about to give up before Yamada remembered an unwanted information. He didn’t really want to bring it up but he had no other choice.

 

“Nakajima,” he called out. 

 

“What?” Still scrolling his phone.

 

“You’ve been to my cafe, right? Do you know how to get there from here?”

 

Yuto turned his phone screen off before turning his head towards Yamada. “Do you think I’m interested in telling you? I think you know the answer clear enough.”

 

Yamada gave him a dirty look.  _ For fuck’s sake, this brat.  _

 

Before he could attack him with an insult, Chinen saved the day.

 

“Yuto. Don’t be stubborn. We have no time!”

 

Yuto scowled at first, then he finally gave in after heaving a frustrated sigh. “Alright, alright. Let’s go.”

 

Luckily, it only took them 10 minutes to catch the bus on time although they were quite far from the bus station. Of course they sprinted, but they nearly died from oxygen deprivation, or maybe that was only Yamada breathing hard by the end of it. They barely caught it though—the bus nearly left the moment they called out for the driver to wait for them. Thankfully, the driver heard their shouts despite the bus’s loud engine.

 

So, there they were, standing amongst a crowd of people in the bus. Yuto was standing by the stairs while Yamada stood one step higher from where he was standing. Chinen stood right beside the door since he was the last person that entered the bus. Yamada grimaced. Their position was quite awkward for two people who just had a heated argument. 

 

Their faces were too close, nose nearly brushing against each other as their hands grabbed on the same pole to keep their body stable from all the harsh movements. Yamada wanted to turn away, but the place was crowded and he had no space to change his position or even tilt his head the other way. He didn’t know if Chinen purposely entered the bus later just to make them ‘talk’, but for all he knew, he could see Chinen’s shoulder shaking as he took small glances in their direction. Maybe it was only because of the bus stirring or maybe he was just worried they might cause a scene. 

 

Maybe.

 

Yuto smelled  _ rich; _ the perfume he was wearing was totally different from any perfume that he surveyed during his window-shopping. Strong, yet light. Had some spices in it but not too much. Just a nice amount of it. He was sure the perfume he was wearing was not an ordinary perfume he could find at outlets, but rather, one that could only be found at perfume boutiques. 

 

Yamada was a sucker towards perfumes. He could starve a week just to buy himself a bottle. And if someone smelt good, he could fall in love with them in just a split second. Even though Yuto was an asshole, Yamada could give him points for his taste in perfumes. It was his type.

 

“Yuto, Yamada, I’m going first. I’ve reached my stop.” 

 

After a moment, Chinen broke the silence with an unwanted statement.

 

_ Oh no. Does this mean… _

 

“Alright. Night, Chinen.” Yuto replied quickly, followed with Yamada waving him goodbye.

 

_ … he had to face this guy until he reached his station? _

 

“Be safe, you two.”

 

Chinen smiled, waving goodbye as he stepped out of the bus.

 

The bus moved again after a moment. They were still in the same position because he had no place to scoot over after new passengers got on from Chinen’s stop. The gap between them became smaller as the person behind Yamada pushed his back. It was awkward, but he had no choice but to ignore it, and he knew Yuto was doing the same too. He stared out of the window, trying to distract his attention away from the  _ pest  _ in front of him; hoping that nothing will happen. 

 

But his efforts were in vain. 

 

Maybe he didn’t hear any announcements or maybe the driver forgot to inform everyone about the bumpy road they were going to go through, but next thing he knew, not only was the road bumpy, his pants was bulky as well. 

 

All of the stirring that the bus made, not only made people lose their balance, (that was totally not a problem for Yuto and Yamada since they were holding onto the pole) but also made their legs brush against each other, and unfortunately, their crotch too. It was okay if it was just a few short movements; he could just step back, but everytime he wanted to detach himself from Yuto, the person behind Yamada would push him back towards him as the bus vibrated furiously along the bumpy road. 

 

All of the friction against Yuto made him suffer in pleasure yet he couldn’t display any reactions towards it. The bus hit the uneven road repeatedly, his length brushed against Yuto’s again.

 

And again.

 

And again.

 

He gritted his teeth, preventing himself from letting any moans slip out from his mouth. Yamada would be very grateful if the experience was pleasurable enough to make his member go erect, but sadly, it didn’t. Mainly because of the intentional irritated face expressions that Yuto displayed even though they didn’t directly look at each other. 

 

He took a glimpse towards Yuto’s direction -- just to see the guy he hated the most at the time had his ears already red, his face flushed. He looked down to see if Yuto was going through the same thing, and unsurprisingly, both of them were hard. The bump in their pants were obvious enough if they didn’t cover it up. Yamada heaved a silent sigh. He never really wanted to be in this kind of situation, ever. Especially with the guy in front of him. It should be awkward for two human beings that despise each other to be  _ hard _ of each other, but just,  _ why him? _

 

At least let him have this kind of situation with another hot guy. Not this one.

 

Thankfully, Yuto was handsome enough for his taste, and for sure he was going to capture Yuto’s face in his memory so he could masturbate to it when he finally got home. But before he could even take another glimpse of his face, his sight became blurry from a sudden pull.

 

“You’re going with me.”

 

Yuto pulled Yamada’s hand all of a sudden, dragging him out from the bus once it reached a bus stop.

 

“Why the hell did you need to drag me along? I’m not showing you the way-”

 

“I’m trying to settle our  _ business _ here.” Yuto pointed at the bump in his pants. “I don’t think you want everyone to see how hard you are, unless you didn’t mind people labeling you as a pervert.”

 

Yamada wanted to answer, but the pain of his hardened length occupied his mind more, so he didn’t know how he should react to Yuto’s statement. It was supposed to be easy for him to answer but the bulge in his pants became bigger, and the overwhelming pleasure moving inside his body made his mind stop processing any words. He couldn’t help himself from trailing his eyes from Yuto’s chest down to his crotch. 

 

Pervert? He already was. But only when he was turned on.  

 

“I --” 

 

“Don’t say anything. Let’s just go and finish this quickly,” commanded Yuto as he dragged Yamada walking through the empty streets. 

 

Yamada didn’t utter a single word and followed his steps obediently.

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

“My house.” 

 

Yamada finally stopped in his tracks, making Yuto stop as well. His eyebrows furrowed. There was something odd about this.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. You’ve never really been in any public transportation before, right?”

 

Yuto nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Then why did you stop here?”

 

“Because Chinen said I was supposed to. It’s the nearest bus stop to my house.”

 

“Okay,” Yamada shrugged, still unsatisfied with his answer. “Then, do you know how to go to your house from here?”

 

Yuto kept silent, hands back on searching Yamada’s. “Eventually, we’ll find it soon if we just keep on walking,”

 

Yamada felt like kicking his head off. Yuto might be a rich, cool guy, but he was ridiculously optimistic. If he knew they would walk aimlessly like this with their business still unfinished, he should have resisted from following him and instead, finishing his business at home.

 

Damn his perverted mind. He wouldn’t be in this mess if he could think properly.

 

“Yuto Nakajima.” 

 

“What?”

 

“Are you stupid?”

 

“No.”

 

“You know, right, that our dicks will be suffering until morning if we kept on walking aimlessly like this,”

 

“I know.”

 

Yuto took a sharp turn to the right once he saw a stack of garbage, piling on top of one another. It was the end of the road. His steps were confident but Yamada was still confused whether Yuto was being overconfident or he already knew his way home.

 

“It’ll be around here, wait for a little more.” Yuto reassured as he glanced over to Yamada behind him.

 

“How can you be so sure?” asked Yamada again, his left hand still in Yuto’s grip, his feet followed Yuto’s reluctantly. He didn't know his endless questions were fueling someone's wrath. 

 

“Can you just shut up-” 

 

It was so fast, Yamada couldn’t comprehend what was happening. 

 

“-and just follow!?”

 

Yuto’s high-pitched voice echoed, as a thump against the wall followed.

 

Both of Yamada’s hands were pinned to his sides, the back of his head hurt from the unexpected pound against the wall. Stunned, Yamada was unable to say anything. Yuto sounded  _ really  _ angry _ ,  _ and weirdly, this time he obediently stayed quiet. 

 

The tense air between them became worse when Yuto slowly moved his legs between Yamada’s, intentionally grinding his thighs against his crotch, joined by heavy breathing into his ear. He forgot how to breathe.

 

Yuto’s voice never really get his attention, but  _ oh god, _ his low breathy voice was so  _ hot  _ it was turning him on.

 

The breathing against his skin tickled; it travelled from his ears to finally meet his lips. Yuto’s warm lips against his were really comforting because of the chilly night. His body yearned for warmth and Yuto gave it. He kissed him as if he wanted to take his whole being; Yamada could feel his soul leaving but the thump against the wall brought him back to the reality. His member was  _ really _ hard, and he bet Yuto could feel it too against his thighs. It frustrated him that he could do nothing with his hands still in Yuto’s confinement.

 

Yamada knew Yuto was getting a revenge for his mouthing earlier, but instead of suffering, he was in bliss.

 

He nearly reached his limit.

 

Right before he could see stars from pleasure, Yuto abruptly detached himself from Yamada, pulling his hair fiercely until his chin slightly raised. Their eyes met, but Yuto’s eyes carried a warning;

 

“Don’t  _ tease _ my temper. I could do even worse than that.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Yuto didn’t reply, or maybe he didn’t hear him but he kept silent and walked in a faster pace than before that Yamada nearly tripped from all the haste. The tension was still there but Yamada wanted to ignore it for awhile until they reached their destination.

 

Yamada gazed around the neighbourhood. The sound of the crickets from the bushes beside the road was the only sound that filled the stillness of the night. He could see Yuto’s eyes were frantically searching for familiar signs that could bring them to his house despite of the little lighting from the street lights.

 

“Found it.” Yuto murmured under his breath, but audible enough for Yamada to hear. His eyes locked on the luxurious condominium in front of them, especially the highest floor. “I live there.” stated Yuto while pointing to the spot he just looked at.

 

Yamada quickly focused his vision on the same spot. He could see the penthouse nearly occupied the whole floor. But he couldn’t get a clear vision of it since it was nighttime, plus they were walking super fast as they entered the lounge area of the condo. Nobody was there, thankfully, and Yuto quickly pressed the elevator’s button to his floor.

 

Both of them were awfully silent despite of their hands still being connected.

 

Either Yuto couldn’t hold himself in or Yamada was being impatient, but suddenly Yamada was pinned against the wall, warmth grazing against his lips again. This time, the kiss was rough yet passionate— _ just the way he liked it— _ and it tasted like Caramel Macchiato from Starbucks with subtle hints of cigarettes. 

 

Suspicion that Yuto might be a smoker raised at the back of his mind but when he wanted to process the taste even further, Yuto’s lips shifted onto his bare, cold neck, making him shudder. The warm kisses against his neck was awfully pleasant, his head thumped as Yuto hit a sensitive spot. 

 

Honestly, he never thought that this sharp-mouthed guy had such skills with his lips. His sensitive spots were found so easily with only a few kisses. Every time that pair of lips hit his skin, he felt nothing but pleasure. 

 

It was driving Yamada crazy. 

 

He hated him but he wanted more of him—just like how even if the rose was thorny, he still wanted to touch it. This hate-love feeling insanely turned him on even more; to the point where he hated himself for feeling that way. 

 

Soft, low breathy moans escaped his lips, alluring Yuto to kiss him more, to savour him further, but it stopped when the elevator rang.

 

They reached the top floor. 

 

Yuto quickly detached himself from Yamada, head turning towards the elevator door worried if anyone witnessed the scene. He was going to be screwed if people found them out. The raven-haired boy unbuttoned his shirt as he stepped out, sighing out of relief when he saw nobody was present in the hallway. 

 

Meanwhile for Yamada, everything was blurry when he opened his eyes. His eyelids were halfway opened, lungs still gasping for air. Yuto’s figure in front of him was disrupted with tears in his eyes; all from the pleasure he just had. But Yuto didn’t give him enough time to calm himself down, and dragged him out from the elevator as soon as he made sure the hallway was clear.

 

Overwhelmed by pleasure, he couldn’t care less who saw them. He didn’t want to think about anything else.

 

All he wanted was Yuto.

 

****

 

That morning was cold, yet the sounds of the chirping birds from outside was enough to make him warm. He always loved this sound every time he woke up for school, but birds seldomly visited his windows at his current place, since his apartment was at the 8th floor, so hearing this made him feel like home. 

 

When everything was normal and happy. 

 

Yamada lifted the white blanket covering his body as he shifted to a sitting position -- though he wondered why his butt slightly stinged.

 

He glanced to his right before he gave himself a good slap on the forehead when he saw the familiar raven-haired boy sleeping soundly beside him, nearly forgetting the fact that he had sex with him last night. Not to mention their clothes were sprawled on the floor, and he was dumb for not seeing those clothes sooner.

 

Last night was so good, to the point he thought it was just a good wet dream. 

 

But it wasn’t. 

 

_ “Ryosuke, where are you going?” _

 

_ Yuto called him out when he saw him raising from the bed. His left hand massaged the lower part of his back. His butt sting. Also, he didn’t know when and how Yuto started to call him by his first name, but well, he let this one slip. Maybe he’s the one that begged for it earlier. _

 

_ “Home, where else?” _

 

_ Yuto pulled his hand when Yamada was leaving the bed, his eyes begged for Yamada to stay even though his mouth didn’t say a thing. Only by his expression, Yamada could read him like a book.  _

 

_ Yuto would feel guilty if he leaves. _

 

_ “Just sleep here, it’s dangerous going out there so late at night.” _

 

_ “But-” _

 

_ “No buts. At least stay here until the morning. I’m sure that still stings,” persuaded Yuto while pointing to his backside.  _

 

_ “Get enough rest and let that heal first.” He then patted the pillow beside him and gave Yamada a weak smile. “But if you still refuse, then, up to you. I’m sleeping.” _

 

_ Yamada didn’t know why he got persuaded easily that night -- though it was true that his butt still hurts-- he quickly snuggled himself beside the sleeping Yuto under the blanket.  _

 

_ The soft snores from Yuto lured his eyes to close, his presence beside Yamada eased him. It was cozy, the hole in his heart was filled.  _

 

_ His sleep never felt so warm.  _

 

Yamada stood by the bed, doing his morning stretch quietly as he took small glances towards Yuto who was still in deep slumber. He grinned. Honestly, despite of his sharp mouth, Yuto was actually a good guy. A caring one, who would panic if his significant one fell sick, or went home late, or didn’t pick up his calls. Plus, he was very good-looking. With his height and with his shape, people might think he was a model.

 

Yamada immediately stopped his stretching session when he heard Yuto’s groan and swiftly grabbed all his clothes before entering the shower. 

 

“Ryosuke? You’re already awake?”

 

Yamada regretted entering the shower early. Yuto’s morning voice was hot as  _ fuck.  _

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

“You’re in the shower already?”

 

“Yeah, I need to go to the cafe.”

 

Yamada heard the bed sheets rustling. Maybe Yuto had left the bed. 

 

“I’ll cook our breakfast while you’re at it.” Yuto’s voice started to get quieter as he stepped out from the room. “And if you’re searching for the towels, it’s in the cabinet.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Yamada heaved a relieved sigh. His clothes in hand were pressed against his chest. Why did he act like this—or precisely, why did he feel nervous?

 

_ Guess someone just turned into a girl. _

 

Yamada finished his business quickly; his hunger urged him to go out from the shower as soon as possible since Yuto had already prepared them breakfast. Usually, he would be cooking for himself, but today someone cooked for him, and it made his heart leap in excitement. 

 

The smell of fresh-cooked omelette entered his nostrils once he stepped out from the shower. His stomach growled loudly. His hair was still wet, so he placed the white towel onto his head while rushing out. 

 

The raven-haired boy was just placing the omelettes on the plate when Yamada reached the kitchen. It smelt even stronger, and the growling in his stomach became even worse. 

 

“Oh, just right on time. I was just about to call you.”

 

Yuto smiled, placing both plates on the dining table. He was wearing a white bathrobe, revealing his bare chest. Yamada stared at him from head to toe; why does this man look gorgeous in every clothing? From the simplest kind of clothing, to the sophisticated ones, everything looked perfect on him.

 

He really wanted to know how Yuto got such long legs, because no matter how many times he used the monkey bar, drinking protein even, his legs would never grow, and he would still be that guy with short legs. 

 

“Why are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?” Yuto asked, while gesturing Yamada to sit in front of him at the rectangular table. 

 

“Because I have no any other clothes, obviously.” Yamada rolled his eyes. The answer was obvious. 

 

“I’ll lend you mine. Don’t wear that to work. Gross.”

 

“Why? This is already fine.” He pulled his white shirt to his nose, and dropped the shirt once he was done smelling it. Hands back on the spoon and fork to eat the omelette, acting like it smelled totally normal.

 

_ Okay, it does smell kind of gross. _

 

“And with  _ that _ expression you can still say ‘This is already fine’?” Yuto giggled, though he still shoved some omelettes in his mouth. 

 

“What? I didn’t do anything?”

 

“You just did  _ that  _ face.The ‘this-is-gross’ face. You can’t lie.”

 

“... ugh, fine. You got me.” replied Yamada jokingly. 

 

They finished their meal quickly as time was ticking and they need to rush for work. Yuto brought him to the closet upstairs once they were done cleaning the dishes. 

 

Instead of a cabinet -- just like Yamada imagined -- the closet was a  _ room,  _ filled with Yuto’s outfits from head to toe. From business outfits to casual clothes, from formal shoes to flip-flops; everything was there. 

 

Yuto walked to the furthest spot in the room before pointing to a row of clothes. “Choose which one you want.”

 

Yamada thought Yuto might have a lot of casual clothes since his business clothes already took like 2-3 cabinets, but nay, he only had few. And most of them looked so formal he nearly thought it was business clothes as well.

 

“Yuto, don’t you buy any casual clothes, like, ever?”

 

“I’m too busy with work and I rarely go out because of that, so…” Yuto lifted his shoulders briefly, lips curving into a funny smile. 

 

“So? This is why your casual clothes look so formal?”

 

“Can’t help it. Since sometimes I’m too lazy to change clothes during business trips so, why not? Look formal and informal at the same time?”

 

“At least buy yourself some  _ real  _ casual clothes. People might be mistaken that you have no sense in fashion at all.”

 

“Well, people still say I looked handsome though, even with this kind of clothes,” Yuto smirked.

 

“I’m sure the grandmas hit on you often.”

 

“Rude!” 

 

Yamada giggled, hands still poking at the clothes hanging in the cabinet. It was fun teasing Yuto. Plus, he didn’t mind it at all. Guess sex could really make enemies become friends huh?

 

“... I’ll wait for you outside, then?” 

 

“Hmm? Okay.”

 

The taller one quickly stepped outside and closed the door, leaving Yamada some space for him to change clothes. 

 

Yamada glanced at the circular clock on the wall: 9 o’clock. He’s already late. So he just picked some random clothes he thought was attractive and put it on. 

 

There’s no time to be too picky about his clothes. 

 

Yuto was still waiting him outside, hands crossed when he stepped out. The petite one could feel that Yuto stared at him way longer than usual, he got the feeling that Yuto might even jump on him anytime, just by the way he trailed his eyes on him. 

 

“You’re done?” Yuto’s eyes drifted aside when he asked, and it returned on Yamada after awhile. 

 

“Yeah, how do I look?”

 

The latter in front of him leaned against the handrail, his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“I- well, um, I, gosh, I? Gay?”

 

“Excellent.”

 

Yuto chuckled. “What? Is that even-”

 

“Do you have any paper bags that I can put my clothes in?” Yamada asked in a rush, ignoring Yuto’s reply. He really wanted to chat with him and joke around a bit longer, for a whole day even, but he couldn’t help it. Sorry not sorry. 

 

“Just leave your clothes here, I’ll give it to you once I’ve washed it.” Yamada could see him frown a little but quickly replaced it with a warm smile.

 

“Thanks. I’ll return this soon.” 

 

There was a quick smile on his lips before he rushed downstairs, picked his belongings and ran to the entrance. 

 

The shoes at the entrance should be in disarray since they removed their shoes in rush last night, but it was neatly arranged. Maybe Yuto arranged it just now. 

 

He tried to check if he had missed calls, but the battery low icon appeared on the screen. Keito must be worried sick by now since he didn’t call Keito last night, plus, he didn’t even reach the cafe even though it was already 9. The cafe usually would be opened at 7 in the morning, and now he’s late, Keito might be waiting for him for two hours now. 

 

As he stepped out from Yuto’s place, he just remembered something he wanted to tell him. It was really not that important, but he still wanted to say it. 

 

But the time when he turned around, the door was already closed. 

 

“Thanks for last night. I slept well.”

 

*****

 

“Ryosuke?”

 

He didn’t know why he was here and why he bothered to see where the puffs of smoke came from. He was just going down the stairs, ready to go back to his cafe but the smell of cigarette from downstairs piqued his interest. It was not usual to see people smoking in this prestigious company since the rules were really strict, and seeing Yuto huffing puffs of nicotine out from his mouth was an irony.

 

But well, at least his question from last week was finally answered.

 

“I thought high-classed men,  _ especially bosses _ , don’t smoke.” uttered Yamada sarcastically. He leaned against the wall beside Yuto, though he didn’t know why he did that. 

 

He just, felt like it. 

 

“So you wanna say you’re more high-classed than me because you don’t?” Yuto smirked, continuing with his business. The cigarette was halfway finished.

 

“If you want to think that way.” He chuckled before he carried on. “Since when did you smoke?”

 

“High school. Been addicted to it due to friends. I’ve tried stopping though, but it was only for a few months.”

 

“Oh.” Yamada nodded. “How did you try stopping?”

 

“Hmm…” Yuto huffed another smoke. “Chewing gum instead of smoking, I think? but then I found chewing was tiring for my jaw so I decided to smoke again.”

 

“You found chewing tiring but smoking isn’t? It is basically the same thing, but you just exhale it out!” 

 

“Hey, at least I didn’t need to tire my jaw out with chewing it every 4 hours!” claimed Yuto half-jokingly. Yamada found the statement hilarious, so he let out a small laugh while shaking his head.

 

“You’re persistent.”

 

“Of course I am. That’s why I’m a good businessman.”

 

“Narcissist.”

 

They bursted into laughter. 

 

Though, Yamada still couldn’t help but feel slightly heavy-hearted. Yuto reminded him of someone he held dear so much. How he huffed the cigarette, how he hid himself from the crowd to smoke; all of it reminded him of that person. The reason why he wanted to a open a coffee shop burned at the back of his mind.

 

Weak, limp, suffering; that was not enough to describe how that life ended. How the life begged for another chance to live but reality was too cruel and snatched the life away in just one swoop. 

 

The memory traumatized him for life, and he didn’t want to see anyone be in that situation again.

 

“So, are you still planning on stopping?” he asked, shaking the sad thought away from his mind.

 

Maybe he could prevent the memory from replaying once more. Even though this was just a person he barely knew. 

 

“I am, but I don’t know when,” Yuto sighed as he insufflate the last round of the cigarette. 

 

“Wanna try stopping again? I could lend a hand.”

 

Yuto tilted his head towards Yamada, giving him a confused look. “How?”

 

Yamada took the cigarette from him, and raised the coffee he was holding on the other hand. “Coffee. Since cigarette contains caffeine too, coffee could help.”

 

“Wait, wait. Are you-”

 

“I’m giving the coffees for free. Consider it as thanks for last week.”

 

The memory from last week resurfaced in Yuto’s mind vividly, as if he was watching it on an HD TV screen, before he saw Yamada already standing by the door, ready to leave the staircase. The embarrassing incident made them both like  _ this; _ totally opened up to each other after they share the same bed. 

 

Yamada was about to leave when he halted, continued with something that he didn’t tell anyone except Keito and his family;

 

“And I don’t want your life to end just like my father did.”

 

*******

 

Quiet.

 

That was the perfect word to describe Yamada’s journey to Yuto’s home that morning.

 

He glanced over the paper bag he was clutching in his right hand. Finally, after a few weeks, he could finally return the clothes that he borrowed from Yuto. Not that he didn’t want to return it, but he was so busy, and forgetful, it took him long to send it back to him because he forgot where he placed the clothes after he folded all of them. It got mixed with his clothes so he literally found it by accident when he suddenly had the urge to pick the clothes from the lowest row. He already apologized to Yuto for losing it, but well, since he already found it, why not return it back? 

 

Though, deep in his heart, he wished he could just keep it for himself.

 

This time, he was going to Yuto’s house to brew him some coffee. Since it was already winter, the coffee might be cold if he made it from home, so he brought along some tools and fresh coffee beans from his cafe.

 

It was already a routine for Yamada to go back in and forth to Yuto’s workplace and home to give him coffee three times a day. Yes, it sounded ridiculous, but he did. Though, actually, Yuto requested coffee  _ every time _ he wanted to smoke, but Yamada had no time to tend to the rich guy alone—even though he was the one who proposed the idea—so he told Yuto to drink coffee and eat candies alternately. This way, he didn’t need to go to Yuto every four hours. 

 

There will be a possibility that they might get too sick of each other and he would rather avoid that at all cost. He didn’t want that to happen,  _ ever. _

 

He really wished to know why he felt like this ever since their night together. Yuto was gentle, his touch made him feel so fragile just by the way Yuto handled him so delicately. Had anyone ever touched him like that?  _ No. _

 

Was Yuto the first one? 

 

_ Yes. _

 

Among other things, the way Yuto thanked him awkwardly when he gave the coffee, how he wanted to act tough and bossy but actually was very thankful for his gesture; it amused him. To be exact, it made him totally happy. At times when he dropped by, some of Yuto’s workers would enter his office, and he treated them with formality and strictness. It made Yamada happy that Yuto revealed his other softer side to him.

 

It was cute anyway, how Yuto could shift to different kinds of faces when he was working and when he was relaxing at home.

 

Yamada was just standing in front of the slightly ajar door when he smelled something familiar; coffee beans. He didn’t even knock on the door and went straight for the smell. His curiosity comes first. 

 

Yuto was just pouring the coffee beans in the coffee brewer when he came in. He was surprised at first, but then continued with his work when he saw the same face he met three times a day, 21 times a week.

 

“Who invited you here, exactly?”

 

“Well, nobody, but the door was open-”

 

“No, it wasn’t.”

 

“It was unlocked-”

 

‘No, it  _ fucking _ wasn’t.”

 

Yamada gave him a dirty look. 

 

“Oh, hello! I’m a robber, I just picked your door!” exclaimed Yamada jokingly as he stepped closer to Yuto. The door was obviously unlocked.

 

“I’m losing my focus, shut up.”

 

Yamada wanted to tease him more but seeing how focused Yuto was when he was pouring the coffee in, he cancelled that thought. Yuto reminded him of the first time he made coffee for his mother; Yuto was just like the smaller version of him, struggling to even use the simple coffee brewer.

 

“Why are you making coffee all of a sudden?”

 

“I’m tired of your coffee. They taste slightly better from the first day though. Only sometimes it would taste good.”

 

“Keito just forgot to put in sugar on the first day! Gimme a break.”

 

Yuto stopped from reading the manual and put it down. “Wait, are you saying all this time-”

 

“Yes, Keito brewed most of the coffee you drank.”

 

“None from you?”

 

“Sometimes. I am the cashier, remember?”

 

He could see Yuto frowning a little, but he covered with an insult to make him feel better.

 

“You open a coffee shop but you don’t brew coffees much? How new.”

 

“I brew at times, just mostly not the time when I send it to you, of course.”

 

“Why so?”

 

“Because I do the delivery most of the time, do you think I’m diligent enough to do it from A to Z?”

 

Yuto grimaced from the rhetorical question.

 

“Of course, it’s your shop-”

 

“So my rules.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, I already brought along some coffee beans and some tools from the coffee shop to make you a special coffee, brewed exclusively for you,  _ my highness.” _

 

“Good, now make one. I’m too lazy to read the manual anyway.”

 

“Everything for you,  _ my highness _ .” Yamada acted just like the slaves that worked for the king he saw in movies; the way he bowed, the way he arranged his words, it made him laugh. 

 

“Oh, and also-” Yamada handed over the paper bag he just clutched, “-your clothes. I just found it this morning.”

 

“Oh, thanks.”

Yuto’s attention was locked to the movement of Yamada’s hands; swiftly pulling out the coffee beans and the tools that he brought along. He didn’t use the coffee brewer—as expected from the owner of a coffee shop—and used the tools he brought instead. 

 

Silence filled the air, as Yamada washed the filter he brought with hot water, proceeding with putting two tablespoons of coffee in the coffee grinder. 

 

“Why two?” Yuto asked. That was too much for him alone. 

 

“Don’t be selfish, I want to drink it too. Coffee during winter mornings are the best.”

 

The taller one pouted, “...I was just asking.”

 

Yamada let out a small laugh when he saw the pouting Yuto. He poured some water on the coffee grounds in the coffee filter after he finished grinding it.

 

“Only today I got to see the view from up here,” uttered Yamada, his eyes on the view from the 30th floor. Yuto just kept silent, and laid his eyes on the same view as Yamada’s.

 

The snow hadn’t started yet, and the leaves had wilted from the trees. The temperature made less and less people come out of their houses. The birds too. He would miss the cute chirpings for the whole winter. 

 

He gazed around Yuto’s house; the living room was huge, a chandelier filled the distance between the roof and the floor. Most of the furnitures was in black and white as Yuto preferred the modern and classy look. The glass sliding door separated the balcony and the living room, making the penthouse look even more sophisticated with the view from the highest floor of the condominium. 

 

He always loved coming here. The view gave him the feeling of satisfaction and comfort after a whole day packed with work. So he would go to the balcony at times and enjoy the view. 

 

Yamada turned his gaze back on the soaked coffee grounds, made sure it was already wet, and poured some hot water on the coffee filter that he already placed on top of two cups that Yuto just picked out from the kitchen cabinet. He poured them in three stages, to make sure the coffee was strong enough up to their taste.

 

“Just like this. Don’t add anything. I feel like drinking Americano this morning,” instructed Yuto while picking up one of the white cups after Yamada removed the coffee filters from both cups. “You’re busy today?” he continued, patting the empty space next to him on the black sofa.

 

“My shop’s closed every Saturday so, nope.” Yamada quickly took the seat next to Yuto, coffee in his hands, and watched the view along from behind the glass sliding door. 

 

Yuto sipped the hot coffee in his hands. “...Okay, this tastes a lot different than what you’ve given me this past few months.”

 

“How different?”

 

“Uh..” Yuto seemed to be hesitating. “- in a good way, I guess?”

 

Yamada nudged Yuto with his elbow, chuckling. “Just say that it’s good! God! Don’t be shy!”

 

“...You know what? You keep saying that I’m a narcissist but actually you are too.”

 

Yamada leered. “I sell coffee, so I should be proud with my own product, right? That’s  _ not  _ being a narcissist, Yuto.”

 

“... fine. Think what you want.”

 

The smaller one stole some glances at the raven-haired boy beside him, busy sipping the coffee he made while enjoying the view. 

 

He still remembered when Yuto struggled to replace the cigarettes with coffees; to the point where Yuto handed him a box full of cigarettes on the first day Yamada sent him coffees and took only some of it since he wanted to limit the amount of cigarettes per day. Yamada didn’t know what to do with the cigarettes so he ended up throwing the box in the dumpster. Well, it was better that way so Yuto couldn’t ask him for more cigarettes if he suddenly had a change of mind. 

 

It was a smart move, where Yuto started to lesser the amount of cigarettes when he was comfortable with the amount and didn’t stop immediately. And now, seeing Yuto only smoked once a day, it was such an improvement from someone that smoked 5 times a day. He just really hoped that Yuto would get over with it soon. 

 

“Ryosuke?”

 

Yuto called him out, breaking the silence between them.

 

“Hm?”

 

“What actually happened to your father?”

 

The grip around the cup of coffee tightened. His lips pursed. The sudden question surprised him, never had people asked him about his father except for his close friends. He didn’t really tell anyone about this; except Keito. The memory that was carved at the back of his mind, he really wanted to bury it away like it never existed.

 

The pain in his heart was already unbearable, but to re-open the memory he already sealed away for years was like re-opening a stitch from a healing wound; it was painful. 

 

“He passed away due to cancer.”

 

Yamada placed the half empty cup on the lamp table beside him. The coffee was no longer tasty.

 

“Is it because of..?”

 

“He smoked. Heavily. He smoked even more frequently than you. So, it didn’t surprise us much when the news came.” Yamada sighed as he continued, “He really loved it when I made coffees for him the moment he was hospitalized. But I still couldn’t save him.”

 

“It’s not your fault-”

 

“I know. But it still sadden me that I couldn’t do anything to help.”

 

Yamada quickly stood up, Yuto couldn’t see if he was trying to hide his face or if he was just trying to calm himself down. But all he knew was that Yamada was not looking at him when he uttered those words.

 

The hints started to appear. 

 

“So, you’re helping me because-” Yuto didn’t know if he should continue the sentence.

 

Yamada tilted his head towards Yuto, some tear tracks from his left eye could be seen. “Because?”

 

“...you don’t want the same thing happening to me?”’

 

Yamada turned his attention back to the scenery in front of him. No words were uttered.

 

“Why?” Yuto asked again, placing the empty cup on the table lamp beside him. Eyes fixed on the figure in front of him.

 

Yamada kept silent, he really didn’t know what to answer,  _ because he was searching for the answer for it too.  _

 

“Ryosuke.” 

 

His view suddenly changed to Yuto’s orbs, his hand were raising his chin up. 

 

“Answer me.”

 

He could feel his heart thumping like crazy, especially when he saw his own reflection in Yuto’s eyes, it was as if Yuto’s heartbeat was beating the same rhythm as his. His body couldn’t move, Yuto’s touch on his chin was captivating his whole being, stopping his brain from processing anything. 

 

“...I really don’t know.”

 

And he meant it. He didn’t know why he actually proposed to help, why he bothered to poke into Yuto’s personal problem. He shouldn’t be here but he already was. 

 

“Liar.”

 

The taller one closed their distance slowly, stage by stage, from foreheads touched to noses brushed. Their eyes instinctively shut, and they could feel the warm air from each other’s breath against their skin. 

 

Maybe he did really lie. 

 

He finally knew the answer once Yuto’s lips captured his, as if Yuto was showing the answer clearly, like the calculations he did in his notebook, and all of it ended up to an answer that they both hold dear. 

 

Yamada’s grip on Yuto’s black T-shirt tightened as Yuto leaned in for another deep kiss. It was totally different from their first one; it was long and passionate, deep and captivating, engulfed with warmness and love. The taste of Yamada’s Americano was overwhelming, and the hints of cigarettes from Yuto’s mouth was nearly gone.

 

Both were breathless when they separated from each other, gasping, slowly opening their eyes to meet the ones in front of them.

 

“So you finally know the answer?”

 

Yamada nodded. 

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really, really sorry if this turned out to be so fluffy, I- let me cry T_T
> 
> I really hope the lame jokes could make you laugh, at least? Lol. Gosh, I am so nervous posting this AAAAA
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta that helped me on suggesting to make this fic a lot better than the first draft (and deals a lot with my lack of experience in writing too.) lol. 
> 
> Really hope the way I write didn't bother you much ><
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
